


Festive Flourish

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Monika invites her friends over for a friendly gift exchange.Another entry in the series where Monika is the player of the game instead.





	Festive Flourish

“There! That looks wonderful!”

Monika stood proudly in the doorframe, taking in the festive mood she’d set in her home. The curious cinnamon scent of a spiced apple candle drifted dreamily throughout the room, across a freshly baked plate of sparkling sugar cookies and around a well-dressed tree. A small collection of beautifully wrapped gifts lay tantalizingly underneath, illuminated by a vibrant string of fairy lights.

This was the first year Monika had invited company over for the holiday season. She wanted her friends to feel appreciated during what can be a fairly difficult time; what better way than to throw a party?

 _And perhaps it’ll be a chance for them to get better acquainted with my darling!_ She thought, allowing a giggle to escape from her lips.

Before she could ponder the thought much longer, there was an assertive knock at the front door. Monika skipped towards it, swinging it open enthusiastically.

“Hello, everyone!” she beamed. “Please, come in!”

“Ooh! I smell apple pie!” Sayori grinned, following the pleasant aroma inside.

“I-I think that’s…” Yuri trails off.

“Wait, Monika baked something and didn’t burn it?” Natsuki chuckled to herself.

Monika beckoned her friends into the elaborately decorated room, allowing everyone to settle into their own place. It was the moment she’d been eagerly awaiting; it was time for everyone to exchange gifts.

“Okay, who would like to go first?”

A few glances were exchanged before Natsuki spoke up.

“Well, I got this for Sayori,” she said matter-of-factly, producing a small present.

Sayori delicately removed the small ribbon tied around it before emphatically tearing off the wrapping paper, revealing a dainty blue wallet.

“Maybe now you’ll be able to keep track of your snack money a bit better!” she smirked.

“Ah! I love it~!” Sayori squealed, raising it close to her face. “You’re the best, Natsuki!”

“Heh, well, you know…”

“Who wants to go next?” Monika interjected.

“I suppose I can…” Yuri spoke softly before turning to Natsuki. “Th-This is for you…”

Raising an eyebrow, Natsuki opened up the box she was handed and pulled out a rather warm-looking bobble hat.

Audibly gasping and unable to conceal her delight, Natsuki promptly placed it on her head. Her cheeks flushed slightly with enjoyment.

“I-I guess it’s alright…” she said, a sly smile creeping across her face.

“Oh, speaking of which,” Monika handed Yuri a slender box, “this is for you, Yuri!”

Yuri took a moment to admire the small box before carefully unwrapping it. Inside was a beautiful glass bottle of perfume. She removed the lid and sprayed it in front of her, taking in the blissfully sweet smell.

“My goodness…” she blushed, “this is divine. Where did you get this?”

“Ah, now _that’s_ a secret!” Monika replied. “But I know how much you like fragrances, so I thought it’d be nice for you to have one for yourself.”

“Well, I really appreciate it…” she mumbled.

After a brief lull, Sayori spoke up.

“Ooh, that means it’s just me left!” she said.  “Monika, I got this one for you!”

With a wide grin, she handed Monika a small gift. The wrapping job wasn’t the neatest, but it was clear it was done with love.

As Monika tore the paper back, her eyes lit up.

“It’s… a TacticalCupcakes plushie!” she giggled, hugging the plush close to her chest.

“Yup!” Sayori smiled back, “I know she’s your favourite character from that game you like…”

“I thought we agreed not to encourage her…” Natsuki rolled her eyes.

“Oh, but look how happy she is,” Yuri looked on warmly.

“I love her!” Monika exclaimed, refusing to loosen her hold on the soft toy. “Now I really _can_ take her with me wherever I go!”

Monika had become enraptured with _Beating Hearts Redditor Club_ the moment she first played it, so the prospect of having something a bit less cumbersome than her TacticalCupcakes Dakimakura to take with her out of the house was thrilling.

“I knew you’d like it!” Sayori laughed, clearly pleased with how much Monika adored her gift.

Even Natsuki couldn’t deny that it was somewhat endearing to see such genuine joy from Monika. Although she didn’t understand the level of devotion Monika had for the game, she still liked seeing her happy.

The night was truly a success; everyone received a wonderful present, and the stage was set for an unforgettable occasion.

_I’m so glad I put this all together! This is the best Christmas ever!_


End file.
